


Bed of Thorns

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Video Games [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: A young lord sent to Altea by his father to hand a urgent message to the Prince, and best friend.His plan halted by none other than the opposing enemy forces ~ Gra.Will he be able to keep his chosen task at hand, or does life have other possibilities?Roy doesn't want to be a failure to anyone, especially his father.But how can he stay focus, when his own life is on the line...all because of his own choices.-In progress story. It'll be in production for a while.-





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a early production fanfic.  
> I have not written a fanfiction for a while, and hope that this one will start the creative flow once more. 
> 
> Anyway,  
> Enjoy the short introduction...which I do plan to elaborate more on. 
> 
> And yes I do plan to add more characters into the story. This is just a early preview~

“GET HIM!” shouted Gra soldiers in the distance.

“Shit! SHIT!” as he paced towards the gates of Altea. 

The young lord ran frantically before being caught by the known Altea enemy army- Gra. Soldiers draped in crimson attire from head to foot; stumbling to catch his breath in the pouring rain, the lord who arrived alone in hope to send an urgent message to the Prince of Altea. He was unaware that Gra soldiers were peaking in the distance for some time. It was unfortunate that being an outsider to both territories that the danger level for his life was at an all-time high. However, running from the Gra soldiers was probably the worst idea for any common soldier, but he hoped for the best to keep the distance further away as he closed in on the Altean gates.  
His attire shined radiant blue and shimmering gold which made his clothing particularly similar to the Altean attire, with a vibrant red toned hair. Maybe that’s why the Gra army assumed he was part of the Altean army and used him as a target. Being outside the gates of Altea…anyone could be captured, or killed.  
The rain turned to a torrential down pour in a matter of minutes. It made the pace difficult to keep a distance from the Gra army. But he wouldn’t allow them to win.  
He slowed down his pace to catch his breath, perhaps the worst mistake he could do at this current moment. Either that or he would pass out on the field to give the Gra army more potential.  
Soaring from a short distance away, an arrow seeped passed his shoulder, just missing by an inch. Sweat draped down his face when he noticed how many soldiers were surrounding him in an instant. He started to reach for the hilt of his sword, when one of the enemy soldiers presented a long edge blade against his throat. They glared at him and started to question his presence in Altea. 

“You’re quite the runner, however you seemed quite intent to get to the Altean gates, boy.” The Gra Lord snickered.

“What do you guys need from me? I should be asking you the same question. Because you were all intent to find a way to stop my tracks.” The young lord hissed. 

“Sir, he doesn’t appear to be part of the Altean heritage…nor from the other clans nearby. What do you think we should do to an uncommon foe?” One of the Gra soldiers asked. 

The Gra Lord crept closer to have a better look at the young boy’s features. Definitely uncommon among this land…however he could be an ally to the Altean army. The idea of an ally to their greatest enemy made the Lord sick to his stomach. 

“Kid, are you acquainted with the Alteans?” The Lord glared. 

The thought made the boy gasp; the tone presented by the Gra Lord seemed quite hostile. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about……” the young boy looked away from the Lord’s gaze.

“Ah…so you are! Tell me…what brings you amongst this…land.” The Lord grinned.

The look on the Gra Lord’s face sent fear down the young lords’ spine…he didn’t want to speak the urgent news to the enemy who could potentially use it against the Altean army. All he wanted to do was to escape from the enemy.

“Ah….not speaking eh? Well! I think we can change that…MEN! Arrest him!” The Lord signaled. 

The idea of being taken by the Gra army wasn’t in his plan of action; if these guys want a fight…they’ll surely receive one. 

“NEVER!” The young lord yelled. 

Priding the hilt of his sword, he decided to consider the only option…and that was to take out as many Gra soldiers before they have the opportunity to take him hostage.  
The sword singed through armor, flesh, and weaponry. However the Gra army wasn’t going to go down so easily. Arrows flew past the young boy, barely missing its target. However, one Archer hit his target clear in the shoulder blade. The youngling hissed and tried to prowl the embedded arrow out of his shoulder blade, however the blood loss made him feel quite light headed. 

‘I can’t…loose…I’m so sorry Marusu.’ The young lord thought to himself.

The Gra Lord stared at the child who seemed to be struggling taking out the embedded arrow from within his shoulder blade. The Lord snickered noticing how painful it must be to take a projectile out from one’s body so quickly. 

“Are you finished making a fool of yourself?” The Gra Lord hissed. 

“I can’t….loose against you bloody bastards…regardless of how weak I may be…You’re all just a bunch of…deceitful human beings…who deserve nothing more than to rot in hell for what you brought amongst this world…” The boy spat. 

“I’ve grown tired of this little chit chat of ours…you’re obviously affiliated with the Alteans…so we either kill you as a warning to the enemy army…or you’ll go willingly as a captive. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!” The Lord growled. 

The young lord wasn’t going to go down so easily…these vile humans still reeked of venom. Even though the wound presented a very painful reminder, there was no way he was going to let the Gra army have their way. 

“Son of a NAG…a….” he bolted towards the Gra Lord, only to have an out stretched hand clench against his throat. 

“Do not under estimate the Gra army, boy. We have the upper arm against one puny child. I don’t think you know what we’re capable of doing to our captives now do you?” The Lord tightened his grasp. 

“Let this be a reminder to you, do not instigate a fight with the Gra Lord.” The Lord loosened his grip. 

The boy fell gasping for air, he looked up to the Gra Lord…feeling nothing but anger to these men. 

“What is your name boy?” The Lord knelt down.

“….Roy…the name’s…Roy.” While continuing to pant. 

“Well…Roy…welcome to your first day of hell. Guards! Take him away!” The Gra Lord commanded.

‘Shit…shit! So much….for…doing a job for my father…I’m such an incompetent son…’ Roy thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 1: Cruel News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word got out about Gra reinforcements near the Altea gates.  
> However it took a fellow comrade of Marth to receive the news. 
> 
> Now it's up to the Altean army to seek help from their ally army.

Lightning plummeted the ground below, as a figure peered outside a castle window. They sighed as they continued to stare outside. It seemed as they were waiting on something important to arrive this evening…however time seemed to tick on by.

  
A loud thud of the castle’s twin corridor doors slammed open, which startled the figure to no end. They stared at their fellow comrade who had a look of peer terror.

  
“Sire! Sire!! Please…I need to have a word with you!” a fellow comrade yelled.

  
“What is it Cain? Do you have any news?” the figure asked.

  
“Not anything good, Marth…if you were hoping for an evening of solitude…” Cain responded.

  
Marth’s eyes widened with fear, he has no idea what Cain, his body guard could have noticed while guarding the castle gate out in this horrendous storm. Marth took a deep breath before responding to Cain’s conversation.

  
“Cain…what news do you have?” Marth asked.

  
“Well…you know our enemy army…Gra…I received news from other gate watchers…they are back. It doesn’t seem good either for us…considering they’re reinforcement had time to corporate more comrades and train them to be more proficient.” Cain stuttered.

  
“Go…on” Marth bit his lower lip.

  
“A small number appeared nearby our base…and it seemed there were loud screams around the same perimeter.” Cain explained.

  
“Alright…” Marth listened.

  
“But the question is…were you expecting anyone tonight? That’s the reason why I’ve come with the news…because if you were waiting on someone…they could be in mere danger…” Cain asked.

  
Marth’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest, listening to Cain’s conversation in regards to the Gra army and screaming from a distance. He remembered he was expecting news from the Duke of Pherae this evening, as his dad seemed to need help with an extreme issue nearby the home land.

  
“Cain…I need you to gather a few reinforcements to send a dire message to Eliwood of Pherae. This is going to require more planning but at this rate…we don’t have time…” Marth signaled.

  
“Sire…who were you expecting tonight if I may ask?” Cain asked before heading out of the corridor.

  
“A dear friend…Roy…” Marth sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long absence and a rather short chapter.  
> I'm slowly working on this story among other things in life.  
> Hopefully chapter 2 won't take as long to write.  
> In the mean time, enjoy~


End file.
